Midnight
by heidlebergchick
Summary: Yuugi wakes up in the middle of the night, thirsty. What happens when a certain someone joins him in the kitchen? Oneshot, graphic, you have been warned!


**Midnight**

Don't you just hate it when you're in bed, warm and utterly comfortable, and then your body screams that it's thirsty? Yuugi knew he did. He was comfortably snuggled up against his darkness' warm body. Atemu's skin was smooth and soft; his breathing was even and relaxed. Yuugi was content. There was only that annoying feeling of an extremely dry throat. Yuugi was finding it hard to swallow, and he knew he would sleep very uncomfortably if he continued to ignore it. He would just have to make the trip to the kitchen.

'Damn it!' thought Yuugi. 'Why didn't I buy a mini-refrigerator like Bakura suggested? That way I could keep soda in my room!' Yuugi sighed and eased himself gently away from Atemu's perfect body. He felt the tiny twitch that Atemu's arm made and the tiny grunt that passed from his lips. Yuugi thought it was sweet that he cared so much. He bent down and kissed Atemu's forehead softly and whispered," Don't worry koi, I'm only getting a drink." The cool air hit Yuugi's body like a ton of bricks. He let out a tiny 'eep' before deciding; putting on a robe would be a good idea. He put it on and padded downstairs. He never saw the tiny smile that graced Atemu's lips as he left.

The hall lights were on and he entered the kitchen. The room was medium sized and divided by a work counter. On one side was a place for eating and the other for cooking and cleaning. Yuugi went to a beach cabinet on the cooking side, where the little lights gleamed off the glasses inside. He took out a tall glass and went to the fridge. He took out a bottle of water and filled his glass.

Taking a sip, he relished the feeling as the cool liquid hit the back of his throat. His thirst evaporated as he continued drinking the contents of the glass. He sighed in satisfaction when he drained it and put the glass in the dish washer. That's when it happened.

The feeling of soft warm lips on the back of his neck was sudden. Yuugi quickly calmed and leaned into his darkness' touch. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind, as the lips continued kissing and sucking his neck. The lips continued upwards slightly where they playfully nibbled on his right ear. Yuugi giggled and sighed in contentment in Atemu's arms.

"Aibou, my naughty aibou, leaving me all alone in that big bed! Someone has to be punished!" Atemu said in a mockingly upset tone. His deep baritone voice in Yuugi's ear made him shiver. Atemu started tickling his little light, justly punishing him. After more giggles and squirms, Atemu kissed Yuugi's neck and drew him once more into his arms. "I missed you, my light; your warmth always draws me to you."

Atemu kissed his light again, and slowly Yuugi turned his head returning the kiss as best he could. Finally he turned around leaning against the counter. Atemu kept one hand on Yuugi's right hip, while the other found its way to the back of his neck where Atemu pulled Yuugi into a passionate kiss. Yuugi's complete world became the kiss and he returned it with passion, relishing the taste of his exotic, desert rose. Atemu enjoyed the feeling of Yuugi's tongue caressing his own and subconsciously drew Yuugi's head closer, deepening the kiss.

Yuugi moaned. He loved it when Atemu was passionate. It made him feel wanted and loved. It also turned him on like no else could. He couldn't help it. He wanted more. He pulled Atemu closer, bringing their hips together. Atemu gasped in surprise and pleasure. His lust was growing and so was Yuugi's. Atemu's lips travelled downwards, nipping at the pale flesh of Yuugi's neck. Yuugi made small sounds of pleasure, as Atemu opened his robe, throwing it to the side and he began his assault on Yuugi's nipples. First he teased them by kissing them softly and flicking them almost experimentally.

Yuugi whimpered slightly and Atemu sucked down on them. Drawing his teeth across the tiny hard nubs, Atemu relished the sounds that his light was making. He kissed his way down to Yuugi's belly button. He found a ticklish spot and made Yuugi giggle again before lifting Yuugi up onto the counter, in a sitting position. Yuugi's length was quite obvious to Atemu. He locked eyes with Yuugi and ran his fingers along Yuugi's hard length through his boxers. Yuugi fought to keep his eyes on Atemu's as he let out a breath. Atemu rubbed him again knowing that Yuugi loved it. He gently eased Yuugi up an inch and slipped the boxers off. With a flick, they joined the robe on the floor.

Yuugi's breathing hitched. He wanted this so much. He wanted to feel Atemu's hands touching him, loving him, that's what he lived for. Atemu seemed to read Yuugi's thoughts and he leaned in for a kiss. This time it was slow and sensual. Atemu was now standing between Yuugi legs kissing the one he truly loved. He slowly brought his flat palms along Yuugi's sides, worshipping his petite lover's naked body. His hands once again found Yuugi's length and he began to stroke him lightly in time with the kiss. Yuugi leaned into the feeling, rocking his hips slightly. He knew this was only the beginning and that rushing would ruin the moment.

Yuugi's movements turned Atemu on even more. He was finding it difficult to continue at such a slow pace. All he truly wanted was to take his beautiful light hard and fast, but he understood the need to take things slow. He deepened the kiss wanting more of that truly exquisite taste. Yuugi understood and allowed Atemu further access of his mouth. Atemu happily explore his lover's soft lips, and tongue, keeping the pace as even as he could. He moved his hands faster along Yuugi's length loving how Yuugi's small hands clung to his shoulders.

As he moved faster, Yuugi found it difficult to concentrate on the kiss, so Atemu broke it and kissed along Yuugi's jaw line instead. This gave his lover time to enjoy the feelings that he was experiencing. Yuugi moaned breathlessly obviously hoping that Atemu would quicken the pace. Atemu understood but had something better in mind. He nibbled on Yuugi's nipples again and continued downwards. This time he went even further down and kissed the insides of Yuugi's thighs. Yuugi desperately shifted his hips, trying to avert Atemu's attention to his throbbing length. Atemu's lips never stopped moving, never stopping the mounting pleasure.

Atemu sucked slightly on a small spot very close to Yuugi's sac, making the smaller teen groan impatiently. Atemu could simply no longer deny his light. He licked his lips and closed them around the tip of Yuugi's length and moved his head forward until Yuugi's length was in as deep as it could go.

Yuugi inhaled sharply as his throbbing need was engulfed. He scrunched his eyes shut and fisted Atemu's hair. It was incredibly hot and wet. Atemu's tongue curled around the underside of Yuugi's length, mapping out a few veins. Yuugi whimpered and Atemu pulled back allowing only the very tip of Yuugi's length to stay in his mouth. Yuugi instinctively thrust his hips forward, seeking that heat and wetness again. Atemu was, unfortunately for him, holding down his hips with his hands. Atemu sensed his need and drew him back into his mouth, curling his tongue once again. Yuugi allowed a small moan to escape his lips as he sunk once again into that perfect heat. Atemu added a tiny bit of suction to his exploration of Yuugi's flesh, and he pulled back again, this time grazing his teeth slightly as he moved, stopping again at Yuugi's tip.

Yuugi's breathing grew slightly heavier as the sensations grew more intense. Atemu sucked Yuugi once again, wiggling his tongue along his underside. Atemu paused allowing Yuugi's need to grow even more. He swirled his tongue into Yuugi's slit, earning a lustful moan. He tasted Yuugi's pre-cum, a taste he lived for. Atemu moaned around Yuugi's tip sending vibrations throughout Yuugi's length. Yuugi cried out desperately, his need now escalating to new heights.

"Atemu! Please! I…c-can't take it anymore…p-please…" begged Yuugi.

Atemu truly began to suck Yuugi's length, taking it deep, causing Yuugi to forget everything he knew. His mouth moved faster along his lovers flesh, making it harder to control Yuugi's attempts to thrust deeper. Yuugi's breathing was even heavier than before. He desperately sought release and moaned in ecstasy as his tip reached the back of Atemu's throat. Atemu swallowed around his complete length causing Yuugi to cry out harshly. His thighs quivered in Atemu's hands, making him realize how close Yuugi had been to releasing. He paused again allowing Yuugi to relax slightly. He released Yuugi completely and immediately deep-throated him again. Yuugi screamed in pleasure. Atemu repeated the action and moaned, sending those vibrations through Yuugi again.

Yuugi gasped and his thrusts became to strong for Atemu to hold back. Instead of denying him, Atemu met him thrust after thrust, urging Yuugi on with tiny hand motions on his hips. Yuugi moaned desperately with every thrust that brought him closer to his peak. The warmth surrounding him became unbearable. Yuugi couldn't concentrate on what Atemu was doing, just that it all felt incredible. He was so close. He wanted…no needed to cum…so desperately.

His fingers clutched Atemu as one of his hands cupped Yuugi's balls, kneading them softly. Yuugi sunk to the back of Atemu's throat. It felt so good. Atemu continued, making it impossible for Yuugi to draw breath. He gasped, his hips thrusting of their own accord, not thinking…just feeling. Atemu bobbed over his length, and Yuugi clung to him, almost helplessly.

"Atemu…s-so…close, ah, don't s-stop…p-please!" Yuugi's voice was hoarse from moaning. His breaths were erratic, his thrusts jerky and sweat had built up on his body, creating a glistening effect. Atemu didn't stop. He guided Yuugi's thrusts, bringing him to his ultimate pleasure. Atemu grazed Yuugi's length one last time and Yuugi snapped. He thrust deeply and released with a scream of his lovers name. Atemu swallowed as best he could, savouring the taste of his lover's pleasure. He slowly released Yuugi's length, earning a small gasp from his light.

Atemu held Yuugi in his arms, as his petite lover recovered from his powerful release. Yuugi buried his head in Atemu's chest, still breathing heavily. Atemu gently stroked Yuugi's hair, loving the silky feeling. After a minute, Yuugi shivered involuntarily. Atemu immediately picked up the robe and wrapped it around his light. Yuugi looked into Atemu's eyes. Atemu kissed Yuugi softly and said, "Come on, let's go back upstairs. You look tired." Yuugi nodded and slipped down from the counter, following Atemu. He watched his darkness from behind. Wearing only black boxers, his tanned skin had an ethereal glow in the dimmed hallway. Yuugi bit his lip. He felt bad that Atemu hadn't had any release at all. From experience, he knew Atemu was turned on easily by any sexual scenario involving him, so he knew Atemu must have felt some sort of need from their earlier contact.

"Yuugi?" The question broke a frowning Yuugi out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Atemu at the top of the stairs. "I'm coming", he answered quickly. He didn't want Atemu to think something was wrong.

In their bedroom, Yuugi hopped into the bed and curled up against Atemu, who embraced him. Unknown to Atemu, Yuugi could feel the slight bulge that remained from Atemu. Yuugi turned around and kissed Atemu's lips. "Yuugi, what-", Atemu was cut off by another kiss. He gave in and pulled Yuugi on top of him lengthwise, and put his all into the kiss. This time the kiss was rough and fast, making Atemu hot again. He growled into Yuugi's mouth, when Yuugi's pelvis made contact with his. Yuugi was right, Atemu had been affected. Atemu squeezed Yuugi rear tightly, making Yuugi grind his new erection onto Atemu's. Atemu moaned in pleasure and Yuugi repeated the action. He drove his tongue into Yuugi's mouth taking over control. His hand moved along Yuugi's left thigh and pulled it up, so Yuugi was straddling him. Yuugi automatically moved his other leg and ground himself desperately against Atemu, whose hands were once again resting slightly below his hips, caressing his soft, pale skin.

Atemu gasped as Yuugi began sucking on his neck harshly, marking him. His erection was straining in his boxers, begging for attention. His breathing was likewise strained and heavy. He loved this demanding, rough side of Yuugi. He was so hard that he didn't want to hold back. He wanted his light, and by Ra, he was going to take him.

In one fluid motion, he pinned Yuugi under him and kissed him with renewed passion. Yuugi rolled his hips up against Atemu's and pulled Atemu's body closer. He shivered as he felt Atemu's breath on his ear.

"I want you."

Yuugi moaned in response to those lust-filled words. His small hands began tugging on Atemu's boxers, desperately trying to feel all of Atemu's bare skin in his. Atemu obliged by helping him, and soon he was as naked as Yuugi. He was so hard now that it hurt. He reached under the pillow and found the small tube of lube that had been previously stashed there. Yuugi whimpered when he saw it and bent his knees, making some space for Atemu to manoeuvre. He wanted Atemu, now and quickly.

Atemu coated three fingers generously with the gel-like substance. He kissed Yuugi again, and brushed his finger across Yuugi's entrance. He circled it a few times, allowing Yuugi to relax into the sensations. He pushed his first finger into Yuugi slowly, moving gently. Yuugi breathed softly, enjoying the sensations his darkness was producing. He felt the slicked finger bending and curving, exploring him. Atemu moved his finger slightly to the left and was rewarded by a soft gasp. He slowly brushed the sensitive nub, coaxing Yuugi to relax and enjoy himself even more, before adding a second finger. Yuugi let his head fall back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. He could feel each movement that Atemu's fingers made. It was incredible as always. Atemu worked his fingers, gently rubbing against that same special spot and coating Yuugi thoroughly at the same time. Atemu pushed his two fingers to the hilt and rubbed Yuugi's prostate particularly hard this time. Yuugi inhaled sharply and Atemu felt his muscles tighten briefly. 'Dear Ra' thought Atemu, 'I want him now'. He worked his third finger slightly faster into Yuugi, who at this point could not hold back his moans any longer. The feeling of Atemu's fingers teasing him from the inside was too much. "Atemu! I need you now…please…" He whimpered slightly. Atemu nodded, not trusting himself to speak and picked up the tube again. He coated his own erection thickly, gasping in his own pleasure. Yuugi's eyes darkened slightly with lust at the sight. Atemu returned the glance and positioning himself between Yuugi's legs. As the tip of his erection brushed Yuugi's entrance, Yuugi closed his eyes in anticipation. Atemu said huskily, "Yuugi, look at me."

Yuugi amethyst eyes opened. They shun with lust and desire. Atemu stared him dead in the eyes as he pushed past Yuugi's ring of muscle. Yuugi's eyes darkened again and Atemu moaned deeply as he penetrated him. Yuugi fought again to keep his eyes on his lover. He moaned as Atemu was fully sheathed within him. Atemu paused. This was truly heaven. There was no greater pleasure than making love to Yuugi. His muscled twitched and pulsed around him. He kissed Yuugi softly and rocked his hips against Yuugi's. Yuugi kissed him slowly, as Atemu pulled out halfway and thrust back in. Yuugi gasped and kissed Atemu harder. Atemu withdrew until his tip was inside Yuugi. Without warning he slammed forward causing Yuugi to cry out as his prostate was struck hard. "Yes!" cried Yuugi. "I want it hard!" Atemu thrust deep and hard once more, but this time, he stopped when he was fully embedded, hitting that special bundle of nerves again. He pulled out slowly and immediately drove himself back into that tight heat, only to pause again. It took so much for him to restrain himself.

Yuugi laid his head back further, baring his beautiful body and neck to Atemu. Atemu thrust forward again, loving the sweet sounds of pleasure his light was making because of him, for him. His body shook with need as he thrust forward, hitting his angel's sensitive spot. Every time he did so he paused to prologue his light's pleasure. As Atemu sunk forward again, his smaller lover gripped him with his inner muscles. Yuugi could feel every vein and bump on his lovers flesh, enhancing his pleasure. Atemu began slowly caressing Yuugi's sides and thighs with his flat open palms. His thrusts remained hard and controlled, pausing to strike that spot inside Yuugi every time. He kissed Yuugi slowly in time with his thrusts. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck, deepening the kiss, letting his lust and desire to pass between them. Atemu likewise, allowed his passion to flow. It was impossible to describe the sensations he felt as he thrust into Yuugi. It was searing hot, burning but he felt he would die if he withdrew completely. The silky walls around him convulsed with their own pleasure that came in waves.

Yuugi whimpered slightly into the kiss. He thrust back onto Atemu, trying to quicken the pace, or at least get the message across. He showed it in his kiss, he wanted more. He knew Atemu wanted more. Atemu pulled out completely and broke this kiss. Yuugi's eyes shot open in surprise and confusion. He watched as Atemu flipped the lube cap again and re-coated himself.

"On your knees Yuugi" came the command; it was obvious Atemu's restrained has snapped. Yuugi's pulse quickened in desire and he turned over. He made himself comfortable, laying his head on the soft pillow. Atemu came up behind him urging him to his knees. His hands caressed Yuugi's hips as he repositioned himself. He roughly slammed forward, ripping a cry from Yuugi's throat. He had struck Yuugi's prostate on the first attempt. He repeated the action, thrusting fast, deep and hard. Yuugi melted into a puddle of moans and cries, as Atemu pounded relentlessly into the searing heat and tightness. The sound of his cries blended with Atemu's grunts and gasps. Ragged breaths and the sound of skin on skin reverberated around the room. Yuugi was lost in his pleasure as his darkness lost complete control. His pleasure was washing over him, leaving him unable to think about anything except Atemu buried deep inside him. In this position, Atemu thrust a lot deeper, making the sensations more pleasurable for both of them. Yuugi clutched the sweets desperately, the sweat building on his body, in a soft sheen. He wasn't going to last much more of this sweet torture.

Atemu could feel his pleasure and release welling up inside him, he fought frantically against it. He looked down and watched Yuugi lost his pleasure, thrusting back against him. He knew Yuugi wasn't going to last much longer. He reached under Yuugi, and began to stroke him. Yuugi cried out at the added stimulus, thrusting frantically back onto Atemu. Yuugi's whole body writhed in pleasure.

"Yes Yuugi. Come, do it for me." Atemu urged him on. His hand flew up and down his lover's flesh, himself buried deep inside him. Yuugi thrust back, voicing his pleasure. After a few quick thrusts Yuugi's muscles tightened around Atemu, who moaned deep in his throat from the feeling. Yuugi's back arched as his erection convulsed. "Oh god, Atemu…" he screamed hoarsely in pleasure and came explosively. His muscles clamped down in pleasure around Atemu. Atemu cried out and thrust one last time before coming deeply inside Yuugi. He panted for breath, completely satisfied with his tremendous orgasm. Yuugi lay panting under him, his eyes shut.

Atemu withdrew slowly, knowing everything was hypersensitive for them both. He went to the bathroom quickly and retrieved a damp wash-cloth. He wiped himself and Yuugi down quickly and put the cloth in the laundry basket. He returned to find Yuugi curled up, half asleep. He smiled at the image. Yuugi was just too cute sometimes. He got into bed beside Yuugi and held him from behind, pulling the blankets around them. He buried his face at the back of Yuugi's neck and murmured softly, "I love you Yuugi, my light." Yuugi gave a soft coo in response, causing Atemu to smile. He sighed contently and let sleep wash over them.

Owari


End file.
